The invention concerns training and exercising devices used as aids in increasing the grip strength of a basketball player or other athlete engaged in a sport in which grip strength is an important element. Grip strength improvement is usually achieved by sessions on the basketball court practicing passing and rebounding, combined with general exercise, conditioning and strengthening programs. Heretofore it has been recognized that the execution of a physical skill is enhanced by the strengthening of the muscle groups involved in performing the skill. In recognition of this fact, exercising devices specifically directed to the development of the hand and wrist muscle groups have been devised. However, these prior exercise devices have not sufficiently simulated the basketball catch and rebound under resistance to be of maximum effectiveness in developing grip strength, specifically in regards to the hand, fingers, arm and shoulder muscles. It would be most useful if such exercise devices closely simulated the catch and rebound motions themselves such as to contribute to the process of increasing strength through repetition with resistance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball training and exercise device which in use closely simulates the catch and rebound motions, such as to develop the precise muscle groups in the fingers, hand, wrist, arm and shoulders necessary to execute the basketball catch and rebound so as to develop those muscles groups and thereby improve basketball grip strength.
It is a further object to provide a basketball training device which in use closely approximates the execution of the catch and rebound motions such that its use also contributes to the physical learning process.